


MOURIR DEMAIN

by Selka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selka/pseuds/Selka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song fic de la chanson de Pascal Obispo et Natasha Saint-Pierre. Veille de la bataille finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MOURIR DEMAIN

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit il y a au moins dix ans mais je viens de le retrouver en rangeant. C'est une song-fic avec la chanson Mourir Demain de Natasha Saint-Pierre et Pascal Obispo. J'attends vos commentaires.

Le combat final était pour demain. Il en avait été décidé ainsi. Demain, le sort du monde entier se déciderait en un ultime combat entre le bien et le mal. Voldemort et Dumbledore en avait défini les règles et les vingt participants avaient été soumis à des sortilèges pour les respecter. Vingt participants, dix par camp. Dans une lande écossaise déserte. Et personne ne devait intervenir dans le duel entre Harry et Voldemort.

Pour le dernier, l'ordre du Phénix s'était réuni à Poudlard. Tous là, répartis dans le château.

_Il y a ceux qui prendraient un avion._

Harry était dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Affalé dans l'un des canapés, les yeux perdus dans le vague devant les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Tout ce qui s'était passé dans cette salle... Le bruit du tableau de la porte qui se refermait le tira de sa rêverie.

_D'autres qui s'enfermeraient chez eux, les yeux fermés._

Elle était là. Devant lui. Celle qui hantait ses pensées le jour et ses rêves la nuit. Chose qu'elle ignorait et qu'elle devait continuer à ignorer. Sinon elle serait en danger et elle plus qu'une autre, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la perdre. Elle était l'une des seules qui le voyait tel qu'il était vraiment: juste Harry. Pas le Survivant. Juste Harry.

Elle l'avait vu. Elle s'était approchée pendant qu'il réfléchissait et s'était assise à côté de lui. Juste, à côté. Si près qu'elle le frôlait. Il s'efforça de garder un air neutre.

_Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Harry?

Je réfléchis.

A quoi?

Aux sept dernières années.

Ah. Où sont les autres.

Disséminés dans tout le château. Je sais juste que Ron se promène dans les couloirs et qu'Hermione est à la Bibliothèque.

Ils ne sont pas ensembles?

Non. La période où ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre sans se l'avouer est terminée. Amour de jeunesse, de gamins. Maintenant, ils sont chacun amoureux d'une autre personne.

Je l'ignorais.

Eux-mêmes ne le savent pas encore. Mais moi je sais. Et j'en suis sûr. Il faut juste qu'ils s'en rendent compte avant demain. Surtout que leur sentiments sont réiproques.

Je vois de qui tu parles pour Ron mais pas pour Hermione.

Harry se pencha à l'oreille de Ginny. Tandis qu'il lui parlait le visage de Ginny se décomposait.

C'est vrai?

Oui. Et il est vraiment sincère.

Alors il faut prier pour eux. Pour eux quatre.

_Il y en a qui voudraient revoir la mer._

Dis Harry?

Oui Ginny?

Tu crois que... si Voldemort était déjà mort tout cela aurait été différent?

Oui. Tout aurait été différent. Sur énormément de points.

Comme quoi?

Je n'aurais pas eu peur qu'il utilise mes faiblesses pour me vaincre.

De quelles faiblesses parle-tu?

J'ai peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à mes amis et...

Il hésita. Devait-il lui dire maintenant alors qu'il avait tellement attendu? Après tout, tout serait terminé le lendemain. De plus, Ginny ne participerait pas à la bataille.

_D'autres qui voudraient encore faire l'amour._

et... à toi.

Voilà. C'était dit. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre sa réaction.

Pourquoi tu me cites à part? Je ne fais pas parti de tes amis?

Non. Toi c'est différent. Toi je t'aime. Mais je ne voulais pas que Voldemort le sache et qu'il tente de t'utiliser contre moi.

Harry se pencha vers Ginny pour l'embrasser. Et elle le laissa faire. Ce fut même elle qui mit ses bras autour du cou d'Harry.

Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils se réembrassèrent. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la langue d'Harry vint timidement caresser les lèvres de Ginny. Et elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'accueillir.

Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre Ginny.

Tu ne me perdras pas Harry. J'ai confiance en toi. Je ne crains plus rien ce soir. Alors... reste avec moi s'il-te-plaît.

Harry la regarda. Elle avait l'air au bord des larmes. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres pour la rassurer.

_Une dernière fois._

D'accord. Je reste. »

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Puis, sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rende compte vraiment, ils s'allongèrent sur le canapé, toujours en s'embrassant.

Réconfort avant la bataille.

_Toi, tu ferais quoi? Et toi tu ferais quoi?_

_Si on devait mourir demain_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de plus,_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de moins?_

_Si on devait mourir demain_

_Moi je t'aimerai... moi je t'aimerai..._

_Il y en a qui referaient leur passé._

Ron déambulait dans le château. Il marchait, sans but précis. Visiter tout le château pour se rappeler tout ce qu'il s'y était passé en sept ans. Il avait croisé quelques personnes, toutes silencieuses. Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps et, à part une tache blonde au détour d'un couloir, il n'avait croisé personne depuis. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller se coucher. Il avait trop peur du lendemain. De se réveiller pour se dire qu'on allait sûrement mourir. Perdu dans ses pensées, il percuta quelqu'un...

_Certains qui voudraient boire et faire la fête._

… qui tomba par terre.

« Luna? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle accepta après une hésitation mais lâcha vite sa main.

Je me promenais.

Tu ne dors pas?

Je ne dors plus beaucoup. Toi aussi tu devrais dormir.

Le père de Luna avait été tué par les Mangemorts devant les yeux de sa fille. Les Aurors l'avaient trouvée le lendemain, couverte de sang, le cadavre de son père sur les genoux. Ensuite elle n'avait pas parlé pendant plus de deux mois; Juste pleuré, sans faire aucun bruit. Ron s'était beaucoup inquiété à son sujet. Plus qu'aucun autre il avait tenté de la faire parler. Il lui avait raconté les blagues les plus débiles pour la faire rire; lut les livres les plus ennuyeux qu'il trouvait pour qu'elle lui dise de se taire, tout pour la faire réagir. Rien. Mais il ne s'était pas découragé. Et un matin, elle avait réagit. Ca avait été un des meilleurs moments de la vie de Ron. Sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi.

_Jusqu'au matin._

Moi non plus je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Tu as peur.

Oui, tu as raison. J'ai peur.

Moi aussi j'ai peur.

Il ne faut pas. Harry va...

J'ai peur pour toi. J'ai envie de te voir après-demain.

Merci Luna. Ca me touche beaucoup.

Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment et qu'une fille aussi sale que moi n'a pas à avoir ce genre de sentiments...

_D'autres qui prieraient_

… mais je t'aime Ronald Weasley. Et le fait que tu ne ressentes que de la pitié pour moi ne change rien. »

Mais Ron ne l'entendait déjà plus. C'est comme si une vague de sentiments, partant de son coeur, inondait tout le reste de son corps. Il voyait les lèvres de Luna bouger mais ne l'entendait plus parler. Et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, il était déjà en train de l'embrasser.

_Ceux qui s'en fichent et se donneraient du plaisir._

Mais elle le repoussa dans un geste convulsif. Il la laissa faire, ne voulant pas la forcer.

« Désolé.

Non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi.

Je t'aime Luna. Et ce qui c'est passé avec les Mangemorts, la mort de ton père et tout ça, ça ne me gênes pas du tout. Ca m'a même appris à mieux te connaître... à mieux t'aimer.

_Et d'autres qui voudraient encore partir._

Ne dis pas ça. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Tu as juste pitié de moi.

Il l'embrassa encore.

Et là, tu crois que c'est toujours de la pitié? Je t'aime Luna. C'est juste que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant. Sinon, comment expliques-tu que je me sois acharné à ce point pour te faire parler?

Je... je ne sais pas...

_Avant la fin._

Je t'aime. Et c'est pour ça que je reviendrai demain. Tu es celle qui me raccroche à la vie. Celle pour qui j'ai envie de lire. Celle pour qui je vais vivre.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Encore et encore. Ron poussa lentement Luna contre le mur, avant de mettre ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle eut un sursaut. Il s'arrêta et la regarda. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et se fut même elle qui combla les derniers centimètres séparant leurs lèvres.

Et elle s'abandonna à lui.

_Toi qu'est-ce que tu ferais?_

_Si on devait mourir demain_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de plus,_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de moins?_

_Si on devait mourir demain_

_Moi je t'aimerai._

_Et toi, dis-moi, est-ce que tu m'aimeras?_

Hermione s'était réfugié dans la Bibliothèque. Assise à une table éloignée, elle étudiait. La table surchagée de livre. Sa manière à elle de s'endormir: étudier jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme sans s'en rendre compte et qu'elle se réveille le lendemain avec un livre comme oreiller. De plus, étudier lui permettait de ne penser qu'à ce qu'elle lisait et à rien d'autre. Elle n'entendit même pas la porte de la Bibliothèque s'ouvrit et se refermer. L'explication de la forme des Patronus l'intéressait tellement! Elle avait déjà décodé toutes les formes qu'elle connaissait. Toutes... sauf la sienne. Elle l'avait vu une fois. Il lui avait montré un matin alors qu'elle devait rentrer dans la tour des Gryffondors et qu'il ne pouvait pas la raccompagner. Son Patronus l'avait suivi dans tout le château et il avait disparu une fois qu'elle était arrivée, non sans lui avoir doucement effleuré la joue. A l'époque elle avait trouvé ce geste indéniablement romantique. Aujourd'hui quand elle y repensait elle avait envie de pleurer. Trois mois de pur bonheur jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. Un cadeau pour Noël et puis plus rien. Puis le retour à la normale à la rentrée.

_Jusqu'à demain et tous les jours d'après_

Elle avait beaucoup souffert. Mais elle n'en avait parlé à personne.

« J'étais sûr de te trouver là.

Hermione sursauta mais ne se retourna pas. Elle avait reconnu sa voix. Mais elle ne se retournerait pas.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Malfoy?

Je suis venu te voir.

Tous les élèves sont rentrés chez eux. A part ceux de l'Ordre.

Je suis au courant.

Tu es un mangemort Malfoy. Voldemort t'a donné une mission suicide ou quoi?

Je ne suis plus avec Voldemort. Et puis, de toute façon, ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner quand on couchait ensemble.

C'était uniquement sexuel entre toi et moi.

_Que rien, non rien, ne s'arrêtera jamais._

Drago eut un petit rire condescendant et alla s'asseoir en face d'Hermione. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard durant une minute avant qu'Hermione ne sente un pied nu remonter doucement le long de sa jambe. Elle frissonna et baissa les yeux. Néanmoins, elle n'enleva pas sa jambe.

Qui essayes-tu de convaincre en disant que ce n'était que sexuel entre nous Hermione? Moi? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt toi?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Le pied de Drago caressant sa jambe nue était en train de la rendre complètement folle. Elle n'arrivait déjà plus à lui répondre. Il sembla s'en rendre compte et s'arrêta. Elle retint à grand peine un gémissement de frustration.

Alors? Tu me réponds?

Non. Je ne dirai rien à un Mangemort.

_Si on devait mourir demain._

Drago soupira.

Quelle belle excuse. Intelligente et noble. Le problème c'est que je ne suis plus Mangemort.

Ah oui? Tu es devenu pire entre temps? Dark Vador? Sauron? Ou, encore pire, un Bisounours?

Je suis un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Comme Rogue.

Je ne te crois pas.

C'est vrai que moi je n'ai pas encore été démasqué contrairement à Rogue.

Prouve-le.

Les combattants de Voldemort demain seront: Voldemort, Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Avery, Nott, MacNair, Crabbe et Goyle père et enfin Pettygrow.

Je le savais déjà.

Grâce à moi qui l'ai dit à Dumbledore. Pour l'Ordre du Phénix il y aura Dumbledore, Potter, Weasley, Lupin, Rogue, Maugrey, MacGonagall, Flitwick, toi... et moi.

Toi?

Oui, moi. Je suppose que tu as remarqué que Dumbledore n'avait donné que neuf noms quand il a rendu la liste publique. Et que toi en bonne et consciencieuse élève que tu es tu lui as demandé pourquoi. Eh bien je suis le dixième. Et Dumbledore t'a répondu que Rogue avait un remplaçant chez les Mangemorts et qu'il combattrait demain. Et que cet espion n'arriverait que ce soir pour avoir un maximum d'informations. Je suis arrivé il y a une heure. J'ai fait mon rapport à Dumbledore et me voilà.

… Et si je te croyais, pourquoi aurais-tu abandonné les Mangemorts? Ils ont pourtant les mêmes idées que toi: suprématie des sansg-purs et éradication des moldus.

Drago la regarda dans les yeux.

_Moi je t'aimerais... moi je t'aimerai._

Parce que j'avais tort et que je t'aime.

Quoi?

Tu as très bien entendu Hermione.

Mais...

Ecoute-moi. Et ne m'interromps pas s'il-te-plaît. L'été dernier, en voyant toutes les victimes que faisait Voldemort, j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Ce qui était contre mon éducation. Et puis, ça faisait longtemps que tu m'attirais. Tu étais une sorcière puissante, libre, heureuse, courageuse, gentille et avec des amis. Et tu l'es toujours. Tout mon contraire. En plus, à la rentrée, tu étais devenue diablement sexy. En tant que Malfoy, je me devais de t'avoir. Ca a été mon excuse au début pour justifier ce que je faisais même si tu n'était pas une Sang-Pure. Au cas où mon père l'apprendrait. Parce que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Quand j'ai réussi en octobre, je me suis senti heureux pour la première fois de ma vie, toujours sans savoir pourquoi et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je savais que tu étais dans l'ordre du Phénix et toi tu savais que j'étais un Mangemort. Au départ je m'en moquais puisque je me voilais la face en disant que c'était uniquement sexuel entre nous. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus me passer de toi. Je me suis posé plus de questions et je me suis décidé à les poser à Rogue. Et il m 'a donné des réponses. Que tu avais commencé à me donner. Début décembre, quand Rogue a été démasqué, j'ai été voir Dumbledore pour lui proposer d'être un espion pour l'Ordre. Il m'a fait passé plein de tests pour que je prouve ma bonne foi. Et il m 'a donné rendez-vous un peu après Noël sur le chemin de Traverse. Potter était là. Ils ont accepté que je sois un espion pour eux à une condition. Je ne devais plus avoir aucun contact avec toi avant la fin de la guerre et je ne devais rien te dire. J'ai accepté même si ça m'a brisé le coeur. Et j'ai obéit. Alors, vu que demain, soit on est tous morts, soit la guerre est finie, j'ai dis à Dumbledore que je te disais tout. Même s'il n'était pas d'accord. Alors, Hermione, je t'aime. »

_Est-ce qu'on ferait du mal ou du bien?_

Durant le monologue de Drago, Hermione n'avait rien dit. Mais elle pleurait silencieusement.

« Hermione? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?

Non. C'est juste que j'ai tellement eut mal quand tu m'as quitté. Et j'ai eut encore plus de mal à ne rien laisser paraître. Alors maintenant tout ce que j'avais enfoui sort. Je t'aime aussi Drago. Même si je pensais que c'était une erreur je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

Elle continua à pleurer doucement. Drago s'agenouilla en face d'elle et entreprit d'essuyer ses larmes avec ses pouces tout en l'embrassant doucement sur le visage, évitant néanmoins ses lèvres.

_Si on avait jusqu'à demain._

Elle se calma peu à peu. Puis ils se regardèrent comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Hermione bougea la première. Elle décoiffa doucement et lentement Drago. Avant, elle le faisait toujours car elle savait qu'elle était la seule à avoir eut le droit de le faire. Elle le trouvait encore plus beau comme ça, ça lui donnait un petit air rebelle. Et, même si elle ne le savait pas, lui continuait à se coiffer juste pour qu'elle le décoiffe. Puis, les mains toujours dans ses cheveux, elle l'attira à elle et ils s'embrassèrent. Doucement et amoureusement d'abord pour montrer qu'ils pensaient ce qu'ils avaient dit. Ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés comme ça auparavant. Mais ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre et leur baiser se fit vite passionné. Drago balaya la table d'un geste de la main, livres et lampe tombant, avant d'asseoir Hermione sur la table et d'ouvrir son chemisier pendant qu'elle ouvrait sa chemise et qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours. Mais ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et l'acceptaient. Le lendemain ils iraient combattre et risquer leur vie. Mais ce soir, ils s'en moquaient. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait à part le plaisir de l'autre.

Que règne le feu...

_Pour vivre tout ce qu'on a rêvé._

Avant que la mort efface la vie. Harry et Ginny dans l'abandon le plus total... Harry léchant Ginny, la forçant à lâcher prise, à s'élever vers des cieux plus clairs. Ron et Luna toujours s'embrassant. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller plus loin et lui ça lui suffisait à lui pour se sentir bien. Hermione et Drago tels des fauves déchaînés sur la table parmi les livres... Il prit les dessus, prit les devants, et l'obligea à la suivre.

_Mourir demain._

« Ton fils nous a trahit Lucius.

Je suis désolé Maître. Je m'en occuperai personnellement.

Tu as intérêt. Et tu as de la chance que ton nom soit sur la liste de demain. Sinon...

Lucius Malfoy pâlit.

Il n'empêche... reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je les envie. Ne trouves-tu pas cela étrange?

J'avoue que ce qu'ils font me dépasse. Ils vont tous mourir demain et voilà ce qu'ils font. Ils ne son que... des animaux. Ce ne sont que des pêcheurs... Mais vous Maître, vous, vous êtes le pêché.

Voldemort sourit énigmatiquement.

Je sais. Je comprends pourquoi ils s'empoignent ainsi. Pour sentir. Sentir qu'ils sont encore en vie. Et je veux sentir moi aussi. Je veux sentir la vie quitter un corps parce que je lui ai lancé un sort. Je veux arracher lentement la vie de Potter et la sentir glisser dans ma gorge.

Puis, il reprit son sérieux.

Nous devons les tuer.

Ce sera fait demain Maître.

Je veux festoyer sur leur cadavre.

Demain Maître.

Amen. »


End file.
